lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Scoops Waffle Cone
Scoops Waffle Cone is part of the Dessert Shoppe mini series, along with: Cherry Crisp Crust, Bun Bun Sticky Icing, and Jelly Wiggle Jiggle. She comes with a bowl of ice cream, a scooper, her pet cat, and a container of ice cream Scoops was eventually transformed into a full size doll, and is the first of the series 8 shop minis to become so. Personality Scoops Waffle Cone is a triple scoop of fun! She just loves to have fun all day while enjoying a nice cold treat. She always keeps her cool and loves variety, but a lot of the time she can be indecisive about many things and can't seem to make up her mind. Appearance Scoops is a tanned girl with pink cheeks and standard black button eyes. She has tri-colored hair, resembling neapolitan ice cream with straight cut bangs and three buns that resemble scoops of ice cream, each adorned with a fuschia bow. The center color is strawberry/pink, right is vanilla/creamy white, and the left is chocolate/brown. Scoops wears a pale pink blouse with a frilly tan skirt with choclate frilled lining and small designs resembling nuts. She wears a half-apron. She also wears light orange leggings/pantyhose, pale pink socks, and fuschia boots resembling tall tennis shoes. magenta boots that have white toes. For the scoops serves ice cream set, Scoops has taken a mint chocolate chip theme. Her hair is all minty green and she has a single magenta bow and two tiny green ones. Each hair bun has chocolate chips on them with a dallop of cream on the middle. Her shirt also matches her hair, and she wears brown tennis shoe-boots and dark pink socks. Pet Scoops Waffle Cone's pet is a multi-colored kitty cat. Its body and ears are creamy yellow (waffle cones), while its head is pink ice cream, with plain button eyes and magenta cheeks. It has chocolate syrup and a dollop of whip cream on the top of its head, possibly meant to resemble hair. Scoop's pet also has changed to match the scoops serves ice cream toy. it's head being mint green, with the hair being chocolate and its body being white. The ends of its paws are also brown. Home Scoops' home is an ice cream shop. It's pink themed with neapolitan flooring and roof, while her door and windows seem to be made from wafer. She has many ice cream flavors to choose from, along with a few stool seats and a sign that lists her menu and prices. On her awning is chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Merchandise *Scoops Waffle Cone Full Size *Scoops Waffle Cone Mini *Scoops Serves Ice Cream Mini Playset Trivia *Scoops is the only Lalaloopsy with her unique hairstyle so far. *Scoops is also the only candy shoppe Lalaloopsy to have recieved a second doll. *Scoops is also the only candy shoppe Lalaloopsy who has been made into a standard full size doll so far. Gallery Full Scoops Waffle Cone.PNG Scoops Official Box.png Scoops Waffle Cone Box.jpg Scoopswafflecone.jpg Scoops Serves Ice Cream.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone.jpg Category:Category: Mini Category:Characters Category:Hair Color: Multicolored Category:Hairstyle: 3 Bun Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Girl